Switch/Strategies
Switch has relatively short paths and the paths open to the bloons varies. Strategy #1 I recommend a Tack Tower someplace where you can get good range, but after that take speed over power. In addition, Spike Factories can't be that helpful on this track, so don't waste your money. A well-placed Monkey Apprentice can take you very far, but bear in mind that a poorly-placed one can defeat you very quickly. One very important tip: do not let too many bloons past the middle (cog). alexmustcry's Strategy (Hard Difficulty) I tried it. This doesn't work on easy mode! 1. Buy 2 boomerang throwers. 2. Buy 1 monkey apprentice and upgrade to 2/0. 3. Invest in 1 banana farm and alternately upgrade with your defenses until round 40. 4. Upgrade the monkey apprentice to 2/2. 5. Buy a monkey village. 6. Buy another monkey apprentice and upgrade both apprentices to 2/3 7. Buy 1 super monkey. 8. Upgrade the monkey village to 0/2. 9. Upgrade the super monkey to 0/2 ---> 2/2 ---> 2/3 respectively. 10. You could repeat step 9 or buy an ice tower and upgrade it to 3/0. 11. Use the remaining cash on buying Sniper Monkeys 4/2, Ninja Monkeys 0/4 (Bloon Sabotage), Glue Gunners 2/3 or Super Monkeys (2/3). Notes: -At rounds 24 and 33, don't hesitate to use road spikes on camos since the total cost for both rounds is at least $300. -'1 monkey apprentice with upgrades 2/3' is enough to make it out to many rounds before the appearance of ceramic bloons. -By far, super monkeys with 2/3 upgrade is considered much cheaper and reliable than 3/2 upgrades since: upgrading a 2/2 super monkey into a robo monkey "doubles its power for only $8,000" other than upgrading it into a sun god "triples its power for $16,000". -The previous point appears to be true, but isn't. The sun god shoots 3 shots at normal speed, each popping 15 bloons. The robo-plasma shoots 2 shots at double speed, each popping 5 bloons. This makes the Sun God better for ceramics and under, and the Robo-plasma for blimps, since its cheaper and deals 33% more damage to a singel target than the Sun God. -Using the''' Bloon Sabotage ability''' effectively on a ZOMG is like activating M.I.B. Call to Arms ability on towers simultaneously. -Rounds to seriously look out for are 63, 76,'' and 78'' since this rounds spawns ceramics which is somehow a surprise to your defenses especially on hard difficulty. Try the Arctic Wind with MIB Village for infinite ceramic popping power. Or use 2 spectres or a sun god or two. -On tight situations, before you buy/upgrade towers- be sure to have an extra cash for road spikes that can pop equivalent to your remaining lives or twice. (From $300=110 spikes to $600=220 spikes) Strategy #2 (Medium) # Buy a Ninja Monkey below the Entrance pipe. Upgrade to 3/1 ASAP. # Buy a Tack Shooter above the Ninja Monkey. Upgrade to 4/2 ASAP. # Buy another Tack Shooter next to the original one. Upgrade to 4/2. # After Round 37, Buy a Monkey Village and upgrade to 0/2. # Start buying some Bomb Towers and upgrade them to MOAB Maulers before Round 46. # Continue buying 4/2 Tack Shooters before Round 50. # Upgrade your Monkey Village to 2/2. # Continue buying MOAB Maulers until Round 53. # Buy a Bomb Tower in front of all the towers and upgrade it to 4/2 ASAP. # After upgrading continue buying MOAB Maulers, Fire Rings, or Blade Shooters until Round 58. # Upgrade the MOAB Mauler closest to the entrance to MOAB Assassin. # Use ability on Round 60 when BFB is close to the tower. # From now on until Round 65, buy some Fire Rings or Blade Shooters. # When Ceramics start to appear on Round 65, Upgrade as many MOAB Maulers to MOAB Assassins and use abilities on MOABs and BFBs. Congratulations! You Beat Switch on Medium! Moon Snail's strategies (Ios Only) Easy mode #Start off by placing an engineer on the bottom-left corner of the switch itself. #Upgrade it to 1/0 as soon as possible. This can be done after round 1. #Save up. The Engineer will handle the bloons very easily. #Once you get 850 dollers, buy a Farm, and put it on the bottom-right corner of the map. You should be able to do this during or after round 7. #ASAP get More bananas. This can be done during or after round 8. #Buy Faster Engineering for the engineer. You should be able to do this during or after round 9. #ASAP buy a farm above the other farm. you should be able to do this after round 11. Upgrade it to 1/0 ASAP. #Upgrade either of the farms to 2/0. PDoA Round 14. #Upgrade the other farm to 2/0 PDoA round 16. #You may need a set of Road Spikes for round 18. #Buy a Ninja on the middle-right of the switch, then upgrade it to 2/1. PA round 18. #Upgrade said ninja to 3/2 ASAP. PA round 19. #Upgrade it to 4/2 ASAP. PDoA round 22 or 23. #Buy a 1/2 mortar on the bottom-right corner. PDoA round 24. Set it either near the spawn point or on the switch. #Buy another farm near one of the farms. PA round 25. #Upgrade said farm to 2/0. PD round 25. #Upgrade mortar to 2/2. PA round 25. #Buy a Heli near the mortar. PA round 28. Don't utilize it until 2/0. #Upgrade to 2/0 ASAP. PA Round 29. Set to pursuit. #Optionally, you can upgrade it to 2/1. PD round 30. #Upgrade it to 3/0 or 3/1. #Wait until you have 10,000 dollars. Sell farms and upgrade Heli to 4/2. PD round 37. #You are completely set! Just press go until you win! Category:Strategies